kamtanfandomcom-20200214-history
Traits
Here is a list of traits for use in campaigns. Acolyte From an early age you were chosen for a life of greatness. You were trained in magical arts, and have gained a knack for spellcasting. Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus to Spellcraft checks and it is always a class skill for you. Adopted from the Church You do not remember your parents. You were raised for the first part of your life by the church, before being adopted by one of the faithful. You never took to the religion of your upbringing and resisted it most of your life, but grew adept at hiding your heresy from those around you. Prerequisites: Atheist. Benefit:'' ''You gain a +2 trait bonus to Bluff checks. As long as you remain an atheist, you also gain a +1 trait bonus on all saving throws against divine spells, a -2 penalty to Knowledge (religion) checks and Knowledge (religion) can never be a class skill for you. Apprentice As a young adult, you apprenticed to a craftsman. Though you were rarely given the chance to use the tools of your trade, the chances you did get were not squandered. Benefit: 'Choose a Profession or Craft skill. You gain a +2 trait bonus to checks made with that skill. Beggar ''A large portion of your life has been spent on the streets and you have managed to survive when your friends have died. You quickly learned that friends were not something you needed. '''Benefit: You gain a +4 trait bonus to Survival checks in urban areas at the expense of a -2 penalty to Diplomacy. Survival is always a class skill for you. Brawler You have a hot temper and have often got into fights. You are so used to this that a bottle feels as right in your hand as a club. Benefit: You gain proficiency with one type of improvised weapon at the expense of a -1 penalty to Diplomacy checks. Child of War You grew up surrounded by fighting, and as a result, you have gained an uncanny ability to notice abushes before they happen. Benefit: 'You gain a +2 trait bonus to Initiative checks. Church Helper ''You grew up a faithful worshipper of your deity, to the extent that you spent most of your free time volunteering at your church. You have gained some experience with healing over the years and have developed a resistance to disease. '''Prerequisites: Good, worship a good deity. Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus to Heal checks and a +1 trait bonus on saving throws to resist disease. Heal is always a class skill for you. Cleric Born You inherited your cleric parent's force of will, making you strong headed. Benefit: 'You gain a +1 trait bonus on Will saves. Close to Nature ''You have always held a deep connection with the world around you. You spent much of your childhood studying and interacting with nature. 'Benefit: '''You gain a +1 trait bonus to Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks and one of these skills (your choice) is always a class skill for you. Common Born ''You were born a commoner, but you have worked your way up in society. It has not been easy, but you have learned a few tricks along the way. 'Benefit: '''You gain a +2 trait bonus to one of Diplomacy, Sense Motive, Intimidate of Bluff (your choice) and this skill is always a class skill for you. Devoted Warrior ''You are devoted to your cause. Nothing will stand between you and justice. 'Prerequisites: '''Half Orc. '''Benefit: '''When fighting those of a faith other than your own, you gain a +1 trait bonus to attack when charging. Exiled ''You were exiled from your home town, justly or not, and as a result you have developed a healthy distrust for those you grew up with, but you find it hard to avoid getting angry in their presence. 'Prerequisite: '''Non-Human. '''Benefit: '''You gain a +2 trait bonus to Intimidate and Sense Motive checks involving your own race at the expense of a -2 penalty to Diplomacy checks with them. Expansionist ''Fed up of your people hiding from the world, you wish to open your doors once again. You have spent a good portion of your life pawing over maps and trying to persuade others to this way of thinking, with little success. 'Prerequisites: '''Dwarf. '''Benefit: '''You gain a +1 trait bonus to Diplomacy and Sense Motive checks when dealing with Dwarves and a +1 trait bonus to Knowledge (geography). Knowledge (geogrpahy) is always a class skill for you. Faithful ''You are devoted to your faith, but it has not always been easy. 'Benefit: '''Pick a divine casting class. You gain a +2 trait bonus to caster level with that class, as long as this bonus does not increase your caster level higher than your current Hit Dice. Farmer ''You grew up tilling the fields, and it has made you tough and able to withstand long days of back-breaking work. '''Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Fortitude saves. Forest Stalker You are skilled at hunting in the forests of your home. None see you coming before you are on top of them. Prerequisites: '''Malra. '''Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus to Perception and Stealth checks in forested areas. Illiterate You have never seen the value in the written word. If it you can not remember it, it is not worth knowing. Instead of learning to read, you have focused your efforts elsewhere. Benefit: You gain a +3 trait bonus to a skill of your choice and this skill is always a class skill for you at the expense of the ability to read. Immaculately Concieved You were born in a magical ritual and have natural creation magic running through your veins, like your kin before you. However, that day the magic was running strong, and you were born resistant to its effects. Prerequisites: '''Elf. '''Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus on all saving throws against spells and spell effects from the Conjuration school. Inventive You have spent your life tinkering and toying with things. You have even made some wonderful things in your time. Prerequisite: 'Gnome. '''Benefit: '''You gain a +1 trait bonus to Knowledge (engineering) checks and checks for one Craft skill of your choice. Island Trader ''You are an experienced trader, travelling between ports, laden with goods of all shapes and sizes. You have become good at judging the value of things. 'Prerequisites: '''Gillman. '''Benefit: '''You gain a +2 trait bonus to Appraise checks and this skill is always a class skill for you. Miner ''You worked in a mine for many years, spending hours in dark tight passages. You hated every day of it, but you grew accustomed to feeling your way around in the darkness. However, the strain on your eyes has left you with worse vision than you once had. '''Benefit: You gain a +4 trait bonus to Perception checks that rely on the hearing and feeling senses at the expense of a -2 penalty to Perception checks that rely on sight. You are also proficient with heavy picks. Misunderstood You have spent much of your life being mistaken for something you are not. A demon. A monster. You are fed up. No longer will you be mistreated for who you are. Prerequisites: 'Planetouched. '''Benefit: '''You gain a +1 trait bonus to attack for one round when an opponent rolls a critical threat, whether they make the critical or not. Orphan ''You were young when your parents died. Luckily for you, they had a strong support network in place for you, and you were raised by other members of your family. The death of your parents weighs heavily on you, and not a day goes by when you do not think of them, though some days are worse than others. '''Benefit: Every time you rest, roll 1d100. If your roll is 1-30, you gain a +2 trait bonus to Diplomacy checks and a +2 trait bonus on Will saves. If the roll is 31-50, you gain a +2 trait bonus to Diplomacy checks. If the roll is 51-65, you gain a +1 trait bonus on Will saves. If the roll is 66-80, you have a -2 penalty on Will saves. If the roll is 81-100, you are shaken. These effects last until the next time you rest. Outcast Your people have never been popular. The Moon Elves shun you, while the Humans discard you. You have yet to find your place in the world. Prerequisites: 'Half Elf. '''Benefit: '''You gain a +1 trait bonus to Survival and Sense Motive checks. One of these skills is always a class skill for you. Persecuted Mage ''Early in your career as a spellcaster, you learned the hard way, that not everyone is as accepting of your power as you would like. You have gained a knack for dodging stones, but have a diminished sense of self and your place in the world. 'Prerequisites: '''Arcane spellcaster. '''Benefit: '''You gain a +1 trait bonus to AC at the expense of a -1 penalty to Will saves. Racist ''You were brought up taught that you could not trust a certain people. As a result, you have learned to discern their true intentions better and have an uncanny ability to make them feel uncomfortable, but any kind words you might say to them sound insincere. 'Benefit: '''Choose a race other than your own. You gain a +2 trait bonus to Sense Motive and Intimidate checks when dealing with that race at the expense of a -2 penalty to Diplomacy checks with that race. Sailor's Child ''Your childhood was spent on a ship, sailing from port to port, and nobody on a ship is allowed a free ride. As soon as you were able, you were press ganged into work, becoming a competent sailor over the years. '''Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus to Climb and Swim checks while wearing no armour as well as a +1 trait bonus to Profession (sailor) checks. Savage Your race has a reputation for savagery, and the very sight of you is cause for other races to cower in fear. Prerequisite: 'Nagaji. '''Benefit: '''You gain a +1 trait bonus to Intimidate checks and to attack when charging. This bonus only applies against other intelligent races who know of your reputation. Schooled ''You were tutored as a child, in a variety of different skills and some of your training has lasted into adulthood. 'Benefit: '''Choose two skills. You gain a +1 trait bonus to checks with one of the skills. Both skills are class skills for you. Soldier's Child ''One or both of your parents were in the army. You did not see them much, but you spent a lot of time together when they were on leave. They put a lot of value in your military training, and so when you left home you were the most skilled fighter in the training yard. '''Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus to attack, with a martial weapon of your choice, when you are fighting in open spaces. Spoiled Nobility Your parents are members of the aristoracy. There was nothing you ever wanted but couldn't have. This has made you soft and demanding. On the other hand, nobility has its perks, as long as people know who you are. Benefit: 'While in any small city or larger settlement, your food and lodging is paid for by your estate. You also gain a +2 trait bonus to Diplomacy and Intimidate checks when your lineage is recognized at the expense of a -1 penalty to AC. Stroke of Brilliance ''You are an absent-minded person, constantly distracted by things around you. However, sometimes you suddenly see and understand with great clarity, though not always what would be useful or appropriate at the time. 'Benefit: '''The first time you make a Knowledge check each day, roll 2d100 and look at each die. If a roll is 1-10, you gain a +4 trait bonus to Knowledge (arcana) checks. If a roll is 11-20, you gain a +4 trait bonus to Knowledge (dungeoneering) checks. If a roll is 21-30, you gain a +4 trait bonus to Knowledge (engineering) checks. If a roll is 31-40, you gain a +4 trait bonus to Knowledge (geography) checks. If a roll is 41-50, you gain a +4 trait bonus to Knowledge (history) checks. If a roll is 51-60, you gain a +4 trait bonus to Knowledge (local) checks. If a roll is 61-70, you gain a +4 trait bonus to Knowledge (nature) checks. If a roll is 71-80, you gain a +4 trait bonus to Knowledge (nobility) checks. If a roll is 81-90, you gain a +4 trait bonus to Knowledge (planes) checks. If a roll is 91-100, you gain a +4 trait bonus to Knowledge (religion) checks. If both rolls are in the same range, reroll two die, adding the first bonus to both of these. Further duplicate rolls, simply count as a singe roll in that range. These benefits last 30 minutes. You also have a -1 penalty to Perception checks. Survivor ''You have managed to escape a terrible situation with your life. You were lucky, and you are aware that next time that might not be so. 'Benefit: '''You gain a +1 trait bonus on Relfex saves. Touched by the Gods ''You have always felt a strange presence surrounding you. You do not know why, but sometimes you are capable of feats of brilliance, but you have grown reliant on them over time. 'Benefit: '''Every 24 hours, roll 1d100. If your roll is 1-35, you gain a +1 trait bonus to attack. If your roll is 36-55, you gain a +1 trait bonus to attack and AC. If your roll is 56-85, you have a -1 penalty to AC. If your roll is 86-95, you have a -1 penalty to attack. If your roll is 96-99, you have a -1 penalty to attack and AC. If your roll is 100, you roll twice more, adding the modifiers and ignoring any further rolls of 100. These modifiers last 24 hours. Traveller ''You and your family do not have a fixed home. You have spent your life moving from one town to the next, filling in where you can and moving on when you are no longer needed. You have a close relationship with your kind, and are adept at pilfering from those you are visiting. '''Prerequisites: Halfling. Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus to Sleight of Hand check when used for theft, and you can always use the skill as if you are trained in it. Wanderer All your life, you have moved from place to place, rarely staying put for long. You have very few friends, but you have become adept at reading people, having seen many during your travels. 'Benefit: '''You gain a +1 trait bonus to Sense Motive, Knowledge (local) and Survival checks at the expense of a -1 penalty to Diplomacy checks. Sense Motive is always a class skill for you. Wilderness Born ''You were born in the wilds, and, by necessity, learned to survive off the land. However, your contact with other people was limited, and so, most social interactions go over your head. 'Benefit: '''You gain a +4 trait bonus to all Survival checks except tracking and a +2 trait bonus to Stealth. Survival is always a class skill for you. Choose one Knowledge skill other than Knowledge (nature) or Knowledge (geography) and two skills from Diplomacy, Intimidate, Sense Motive and Bluff. Each of these skills has a -2 penalty to checks made with them and can never be class skills for you. Xenophobe ''You have grown up around others of your kind and you have no desire to mix with the lesser races. '''Prerequisites: '''Human. '''Benefit: '''You gain a +4 trait bonus to Diplomacy checks when dealing with Humans at the expense of a -2 penalty to Diplomacy checks when dealing with non-Humans.